


gays who also dance

by ShyVibrance



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3699734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVibrance/pseuds/ShyVibrance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>EliUmi inspired by the beginning of gekkan shoujo nozaki-kun</p>
            </blockquote>





	gays who also dance

**Author's Note:**

> write more eliumi fics pls B)))))

  A small creak sounded as Umi opened the door to the classroom. Eli was cleaning her desk and putting her things into her bag. She didn't seem to even notice Umi walk in. Umi gulped, taking a few steps towards her. Eli looked up in surprise. She turned around to face Umi, a curious look on her face.

  " Uh, um, hey, Eli." Umi stuttered out. Eli blinked in recognition.

  " Eli, I..." Umi spoke " I've always been a fan of yours!" She looked up at Eli. Eli's expression hadn't changed. Eli ripped a piece of paper out of the notebook on her desk. She shuffled around in her bag before pulling out a mechanical pencil. She began to write on the paper. She handed it to Umi. Umi stared at the pink lined paper. In the middle was a signature that read "Eli Ayanse". An autograph.

 "Uh, that's not...what I meant." Umi frowned. "What I meant to say was... I want to be together with you..."

 "Oh, okay, you want to come to my house then?" Eli asked, beginning to walk towards the door.

 "Uhhh, I guess?" Umi responded, feeling confused and embarrassed.

 "That's good, I'm surprised you were the first to ask, actually." Eli said, smiling. Umi's eyes widened in surprise. Did the others have a crush on Eli as well? What exactly did she plan to do at her house? Umi's stomach dropped. She didn't want to do anything like that...but if it would make Eli happy...

  "I- I'll try my best, Eli." Umi said quietly.

  "Good."

  There was complete silence as the two walked to Eli's house. Umi felt as if she was about to have a heart attack, she felt a rapid pounding in her chest. She was so nervous.

  "Um...Eli, are you sure we're the right age to do this?" Umi looked down at her feet as she spoke.

  "Yes, of course! We're in our prime shape for this!" Eli replied.

  "Oh...I see." Umi muttered.

  The two girls arrived at the elder's house about 10 minutes after that conversation. They entered and took their shoes off at the door. Umi followed Eli through the hallway into a large carpeted living room. Eli threw herself onto the couch, a sigh escaping her lips. Umi sat beside to her, putting her hands in her lap. Eli turned to her.

  "I'll let you rest a couple minutes before we get started, you're probably tired after the walk here." She winked at her. Umi felt herself growing more red than she had been beforehand. Eli rose from the couch and started moving the furniture. She seemed to be pushing it against the walls.

  "What are you doing?" Umi questioned

  "I'm making space for us." Eli answered confidently. She went over to the fire place and grabbed something from the mantle. A brown object. A metronome?

  "What is that for?"

  "Well, we need to keep a steady beat don't we?" Eli said. Umi felt that there was a lot more to this than she realized. Before she could say anything else, Eli began taking off her jacket. Umi's heart rate began to increase again. Eli removed her vest. Feeling nervous, Umi began to unbutton her jacket. She slipped it off and started nervously fiddling with her bow tie.

  Eli extended her hand forward. Umi grabbed it with her shaky hands and stood up. The metronome began ticking.

  "Okay, I think we should go over the steps for Yujo no-change first." Eli told her.

  "What...?" Umi blurted out

  "The dance steps. For Yujo no-change."

  "Oh... we're... dancing?"

  "Yes, of course, what else would we be doing?"

   Umi felt relief swallow her as she realized that she was wrong. Thank god, she wasn't ready for what she anticipated. She and Eli spent the next couple hours dancing, Eli explained that Umi's dancing was really jerky and robotic-looking. By the end of the night, Umi's dancing had improved a bit, and she was closer with Eli. Perhaps not as close as she liked, but she would have to work more for that.


End file.
